Hemresa
Hemresa is the largest of the Mystic Isles and the least mystic of them all. Which makes it the best connection between main land and the enchanted forest. Avalonian forests overrules the few rocks, small mountains and hills that elevate this island on certain corners. After the great battle for Historica, trade routes, settlements and land was divided. The lord of Albion summoned a dozen of his finest remaining young war heroes. From the battle scarred selection, Nar Bilu was knighted Lord of Hemresa. His main duty was to protect the most valuable trade route within Avalonia. Together with a small regiment of swordsmen and archers he explored and mapped Hemresa. Making an alliance with the local elf king, recruiting locals and creating trade contracts with dwarves for their stone and jewels and with the centaurs for their explicit crops and herbs. Within a year time a long road, mainly made of bricks, lie between the eastern and western settlement. These two watchtowers and their regiments prevent unwanted visitors to cross Avalonia. Because the cartographer drew the map wrong, the settlements are called the south tower, which actually is the western tower and castle Hem North, which is actually to the east. The castle is surrounded by a small village, referred to with the same name. Three more small villages habit this island. Hem Ann is a combination of huts and caves, where the dwarven miners live. Hem Fean is a tree village, filled with elves loyal to the High Elf King from the Enchanted Forest. A few centaurs farm along the main road and sell their crops to passing merchants. Along the road, Nar Bilu posted enough hideouts to ensure the road is save from however means harm. Since Nar Bilu and his Hemresa Legion cleared most of the dangerous species lurking around the local tribes agreed to raise the Avalonian flag and fight under this flag whenever necessary. Geography Hemresa is one of the most fertile of the Mystic Isles. Farms, forests and fields are green, overgrown and full of food. Flora and fauna. The southern side of the island mountains raise above the shores. On both ends of the Hemresa Road à stronghold defends the island from intruders and control the trade routes between the Avalonian mainland and the Enchanted Forrest.The first foot Nar Bilu stepped on this island, he couldn’t believe the beauty. Everlasting green leafs, treetops rising to the clouds and water clear as skies gushing down strong solid rocks. A strategic location for his first stronghold. Past the big rock separating mainland with his island a long dirt road twists its way, like a snake trail, to the other side of the island. They encounter different kind of species during their journey. All seem friendly and loyal to Avalonia. Rocky South After the road was mapped and the width of the island was measured they went off track. To the south of the road, rocks and hills covered most of the area. Dwarves dwell these lands. Agriculture Woodlands and fertile fields cover the rest of Hemresa. Some men already settled their families, living a farmers life, hoping for better days. On both ends of the Hemresa Road, Nar Bilu build small fortresses, to protect his land as well as both Avalonia mainland as the Enchanted Forest. Enough space for a regiment of footmen and archers. Hemresa is the pride of Nar Bilu and one day he hopes to prove himself and be honoured with a title of lord of Avalonia. Nobles Nar Bilu Nar Bilu is a battle hardened and decorated commander of arms. He fought in different wars and even in the great battle leading to the separation of Historica in four regions. Choosing the side of Avalonia as his new home. After the great battle Nar Bilu was appointed duke and protector of Hemresa, an island connecting the mainland Avalonia with the Enchanted forest. A task he accepts with both hands. During the battles for the lands, Nar Bilu found shelter in an elven encampment. The leader of the camp took him up as a son. He received training in combat and the way of the elves. In front of a regiment of elven swordsmen and archers he won every battle they encountered. Granting him the title Sha of Elves. Also the elves gave him the gift of salvation. During this ritual a druid flowed enchantments through the veins of Nar Bilu slowing down his aging. Practically making him an half-elf. Yillia d’Nathill As Nar Bilu acquired Hemresa he consulted the lord of the encampment, Yillia, and offered him the forests covering Hemresa as their new home. Together with his friend and an army of elves, Nar Bilu travelled to his new home. Yillia is responsible for the green of the island and every other living thing on Hemresa. Wig Glin On the southern shore of Hemresa, mountains and rocks separate the island from the ocean. These mountains are rich of minerals and ores, which makes it almost logical that dwarves dwell here. On one of the expeditions, Nar Bilu encounters the chieftain of these dwarves called Wig. Nar Bilu introduced himself. The dwarf recognizes the man with his newly acquired title and offers his services, in arms as well as in trade. Wig is appointed to be master of stone and rock on this island. Val Kyri Nar Bilu is satisfied with his task. The dwarves are building the first fortress, the elves are scouting and mapping the area and a hand full of farmers and traders settled making the first settlement a fact. Economy is growing. It is time to report back to Albion. Nar Bilu travels with a small delegation to the capitol. After a brief session, Nar Bilu exits the courtyard somewhat disappointed. He asked for additional arms, but they denied. Instead he acquired a building, what he made a recruitment office. Nar Bilu appointed Val, who fought along Nar Bilu several times, manager of this office and responsible for recruiting an army fit for Hemresa. Races * Dwarves * Elves * Half-Elves * Halflings * Humans * Satyrs Category:Avalonia